


Ivan and Mitchell, vamped up

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: A very inspiring couple!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [City of a Hundred Spires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244517) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield). 




End file.
